Sons of Anarchy
by ANNEMARIECULLEN
Summary: All Human. Bella is a waitress at the local diner, and Edward is in a biker gang. What happens when they meet each other on a Friday night?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **HAHA. This is **NOT** related to Sugar and Spice, Everything but Nice, **OR **Husband and Wife, Way of Life. Lets just say, a Badass Edward, turns me on.

**Sons of Anarchy**

_Prologue_

Bella Swan was the Chiefs daughter in the small town of Forks, Washington. Her and her best friend, Alice Brandon had recently just graduated high school, and are looking forward to the summer of their lives.. and working at the towns diner. Fun is the number one priority for the summer, but it's put aside during work, in order to save up for college.

Alice claims she's _seeing_ someone, but wont fess up to Bella.

The local talk says that there's a new biker gang in town, and rumors are clear that they don't plan on leaving anytime soon. The three rebels were known throughout town for their rebellious ways. Whispers say their names are Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock, and the infamous Edward Masen- the dazzler. He was known for throwing the panties off the ladies, not to mention his flirtatious attitude.

Bella hadn't seen, nor met them yet, but already hated them, and wasn't looking forward to a run-in anytime soon.

Who is Alice seeing? What happends when the gang crashes the diner on a Friday night?

_End Prologue_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sons Of Anarchy**

"Asshole of the year." - Emmett McCarthy.

**The waitress**

Ugh. Today was the most busiest day ever, by far. Friday. Thank God, it was Friday. The place was packed. From the teens laughing and having fun in the corner, to the men shooting pool off towards the opposite corner. Beers were being slid down the bar plank, and couples were dancing. I guess if I wasn't so tired, then I would've been having fun. But a young woman can only take so much, right?

All this talk about this lame bike gang wasn't helping either. I mean honestly, who did these guys think they were? They were terrorizing everybody, insuring fear in them all. Losers. That's all they were. Pft. I didn't even see them yet, but I knew for fact; one hundred percent, that I, Bella Swan, was not afraid of some lame telly tubby bike gang. _Seriously._ What is this, Grease? Their gang name was so .. okay I'll give them _that_ much. They _did_ have a cool name. I heard they were called the _Sons of Anarchy_. Pretty cool I guess. I bet that's all they had going for them anyways. Good for them.

I walked about the busy diner, dropping off meals from left to right, trying not to trip over my own two feet. The owners were so nice though, I couldn't hate them for the busy night. Esme and Carlisle Cullen, they worked hard to open it. And they showed plenty pride when they self titled their diner. _Cullen's_. Alice and I sent them home an hour ago, they deserved the break, they've been stressed like non other lately. 'Sides, we only had an hour or so left before closing. What can happen in an hour? Nothing.

Well, at least my best friend Alice worked here with me, if it wasn't for her then we wouldn't have found these jobs. I mean we just graduated high school two weeks ago, and we were both in dire need of jobs, to pay for our college funds. Plus, on top of that, Alice and I bought an apartment together last week, it's just right outside of town. We were both tired lately, especially since we just finished moving in last night. I think it's safe to say that we were both ecstatic to get all the boxes out of the way; and have our apartment look like a home. My dad helped out too, Charlie, Chief Swan his profession stated. Sometimes, it was a good thing that your dad was a cop..

I finished serving the last occupied table before I walked over behind the counter, and slumped on it with my elbows watching the little diner, packed with happy, smiling faces. I was too busy smiling at the little children dancing to the classic rock and roll music, to notice Alice slump next to me, grinning. "Alright.." I sighed heavily, turning to face her. "Are you going to tell me, who this Mr. Perfect is?" Alice shook her head, ugh. "Fine, whatever, I don't care then." I sighed, and she giggled. "Oh Bella." She playfully shoved my shoulder. "Your just- hold on, I'm vibrating." I rolled my eyes and watched Alice dig through her pockets to pull out her cell phone. Yep, it was a text message, I saw her reading it, she was practically glowing. I decided to wait patiently, she'd tell me soon enough.

"Oh! Bella! You'll never believe it!" She put her phone back in her pocket, and squealed. "He's coming!" She shook me. "He's coming!" From the corner of my eyes, I saw a few people look at us, chuckling. "Okay, okay.." I shook her hands off me. "Who's coming Alice?" I chuckled. "Him!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Bella, aren't you excited to meet the love of my life?" Woah, I didn't expect _that_. "Love of your life?" I raised an eyebrow at her, she nodded.

I sighed heavily, and looked at her. I already knew where this was going. I've been through this plenty of times. This was _Alice Brandon._ "Okay Alice. Let's make ourselves presentable." I quoted her well sort of. I was too annoyed. " 'Your best friend cant stand next to you looking like crap.' " Okay, so that wasn't the _exact_ quote, but like I said, I was annoyed. I stood back, allowing her to get an glimpse of me, I didn't bother arguing with her, she always got her way. "So tell me about Mr. Perfect." I grew curious already.

Alice smiled an wide smile, and her eyes glistened. "Mr. Perfect.. he's so sweet, and charming, and adorable- OH Bella you'd love him.." She giggled playing with my hair, as I did with hers. I was happy for her, I couldn't wait to meet him. "He sounds great Alice." She played with her fingers and gushed. "You have no idea, he's going to take me shopping this weekend!" She shrieked, jumping up and down. We all knew what a shopper Alice was, and Mr. Perfect was in for it. "Uh oh." I teased, she elbowed me, rolling her eyes.

We stood there and fixed up each other, we were each others mirrors. "Aren't these outfits skanky?" I rubbed the wrinkles off my blue diner dress. I guess the dress itself was cute, my name was sewn in on my left chest. _Bella Swan._ BUT, the skanky part was, it was a little revealing, to say the least. My legs, left nothing to the imagination, and the worst, and I mean, _worst_ part was, that we had to wear black pumps. Yes, black pumps. Alice had a field day with our uniforms.

But we both got used to soaking our feet in hot water every night. Dr. Scholls was a favorite of ours. **(A/N: Their gel pads you put on the inside bottom of your shoes.) **Alice hissed, and rolled her eyes. "Bella, these outfits are _not_ skanky, their sexy." She swatted my bottom. "I think your going to be happy with what your wearing as soon as you meet them."

My eyes widened. "_Them_?" She smiled widely, before she squealed. "Alice! Whose them?!" I hissed in a whisper, she smiled and shook her head. "His friends- you look gorgeous. He's been waiting to meet you. Jasper and I are going to introduce you guys tonight." She spoke matter-of-factly. "ALICE!" I saw heads turn. "What are you talking about? Who's Jasper? Who's _he_?" I spoke frantically. "Alice!" I scolded her giggling, what was so funny?

OH. She was trying to hook me up, as always. UGH. "You always do this to me!" I whined. She growled, I was obviously not going to get an explanation. "Evil little Pixie." I mumbled. She sighed heavily. "You'll thank me later tonight." She stood back up, and stormed off back into the kitchen. What was that supposed to mean? "Clean up table seven! They reserved it." She called back from behind the door.

I didn't have time to ponder about it any further. That's one thing I liked about the diner, time flew. I made my way over towards the booth, which was in the far corner of the diner. I quickly hurried up with my wiping, and set up the center pieces. Ketchup, mustard, barbecue sauce, napkins, the works, and made my way back behind the counter.

I watched on my plopped elbows as Alice danced out of the kitchen and maneuvered through the crowd. Alice served table two their meals, she came and slumped next to me. "Oh come on Bella, trust me. You'll love me for this." She sighed heavily, popping her head on her elbows. "Jasper, huh?"I laughed. Interesting name. _No.. it couldn't be that Jasper.. could it? No way! She wasn't capable of that. She'd do much better.. _"Mhm." She smiled. "So what's going on, _please_ tell me." I pleaded, watching anxiously out the windows. I felt my stomach knot. I hated this, this was a bad idea. I could tell already. What the hell was I in for? What the hell was I wearing. _I'm going to kill her._

She giggled, and turned to face me. "I'm not going to tell you _anything._-Don't give me that look, trust me okay? There's more to them than meets the eye." I sighed heavily. I couldn't stress myself any further, tonight I'd let my little evil best friend have her fun. Only an hour left.. _One more hour._ I chanted to myself.

"Alright Alice, do whatever you want. But I better not regret agreeing to this." I hissed. She squealed and hugged me. "Oh he's going to love you Bella!" I sighed, when she pulled away. I found myself getting a little excited, maybe curious. I don't know. "Alice, I look like crap." She laughed at me, and rolled her eyes. "You look beautiful, he's going to die when he meets you! Your going to be thanking Jasper and I for _years_!"

That's likely..

"Alice I don't want to-"

_Room, room!_

Both of your heads snapped towards the front windows, where there were distinct flashes of lights. "Their here!" She giggled. Wonderful. Before I could grab a hold of her, and get more answers out of her the diner door opened.

_Ding, ding. _The front doors bells rang, and we both leaned over the counters, and I gasped, almost in terror. "Alice! You've _got_ to be kidding! _Please,_ tell me your not- Alice!" She was already making her way back towards the kitchen door. "I have to go fix myself up some more, can you go seat them? Tell Jasper I'll be out in a second."

Oh I hated her. There they stood in all their glory. Their biker jackets, and dark Levi jeans. I couldn't really see their faces though, their backs were to me. But from what I saw, they all wore leather jackets with their gang logo on the back. A skull with roses, and their gang name written in Old English. _Stylish. _I thought.

One on the far left had blonde hair, but the one on the far right had a dark brown, but it was the one in the middle that caught my attention. So tall and slim, his hair was like copper, truly unique. I kinda liked it. _Stop it Bella! He's an arrogant, cocky biker!_

I wondered which one she was trying to get me 'with'. Or which one was Jasper. From the back, they were all attractive, especially the one in the middle.._ Stop! _I tried to stand on my tip toes, to get a better view, but I couldn't see past the crowd. _Oh, whatever._ I thought. I took a quick glance at the clock, only a half more hour of Alice's torture. I snatched up three menu's, and headed off towards the direction of the three men.

I dodged my way towards the crowd, squeezing my way through. _One hour, one hour_, I continued chanting to myself. _Just serve them their meal, and their gone, and so are you. One hour, one hour. Your heels will be off in one hour. ONE HOUR._ I took deep breaths, and I found myself calming down.

I glanced back and saw Alice emerge from the back room, kneeling over the counter. "Jasper!" She shrieked with laughter. _Don't turn, please don't turn around, STOP IT BELLA, please don't be the one in the middle._ The blonde- Jasper, turned around and gave a huge smile, his arms spread wide for Alice. I sighed, what was I thinking? These weren't the kind of guys I would ever dater, _ever_.

Somehow, someway, Alice brushed past me in the crowd and jumped into Jaspers arms, I had to give it to her, he was pretty charming. I could see the love in his eyes, the love he had for her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered something to her in her ear, making her blush and giggle.

I wished, I had someone, something, like _that_.

**The Biker**

"So where we goin' tonight boys?" I said walking out of Emmett and Rosalie's house, towards our parked bikes. Rosalie was Emmett's wife, they've been together since high school, and haven't stopped touching each other since. She was beautiful, but feisty. I guess Emmett liked it, he needed someone to put him in his place now and then, and Rosalie was perfect for that. And Jasper and I were happy for them. They both deserved happiness. Besides, she cooked a hell of a meal.

We were all good friends, we all met in high school, and we've been best friends ever since. We all shared one love, the love of bikes, Harley Davidson's. That and girls too, until Emmett had to get all whipped and all. Which left Jasper and I, but now it was just _me_ having all the fun. But who could blame them? He had a trophy wife, and he never missed the opportunity to show her off. And as for Jasper, he wouldn't stop talking about this Alice girl.

I was the baby of all three of us, and they never let it go. Emmett was twenty five, Jasper twenty three, and me; I was twenty one. I wasn't _that_ young, but I guess someone had to take the heat.

We all just moved here recently, from where?- it doesn't matter. We were starting a new life here in Forks, Washington. Jasper and I got an apartment together, only a few blocks from Emmett's place.

I mean we didn't do anything _wrong_ per say.. Okay we got in a bar fight, ended up beating the living fuck outta this punkass, who was all talk- but hey it was so worth it, he deserved it, jackass. That one little incident labeled us as 'bad guys'. Yesterday I went to the auto store, and everyone cleared the aisle for me. Damn. It's not like I murdered somebody. We jumped an asshole.. that's all!

"Tonight we're goin' to the Cullen's." Jasper chuckled, throwing on his helmet. He swung his leg over, and ripped the engine.

"Oh, _she_ works there huh?" Emmett teased, his arms wrapped around Rosalie, as she leaned her back into his chest, smiling at us.

"Yes. _Alice._ Works there," Jasper hissed over the engine. "And so does her friend." He shouted, looking back at me.

I rolled my eyes, and climbed onto my bike, shoving my helmet on. "I don't care." I snarled. I looked over towards Emmett. "Yes, you do, stop hidin' it, your so curious, it hurts." I heard Jasper shout, I ignored him. He was right, but he didn't need to know that. I sighed and spoke to Emmett. "Can you two kiss already so we can leave?" I shouted. Emmett nodded and gave Rose one last kiss before he went to his bike.

"See." Jasper chuckled. "Completely anxious, she's a cutie; don't blame you." He shook his head laughing. "OK, can we go now, damn."

"No fights tonight boys! I'm not bailing any of you!" Rosalie folded her arms across her chest, turning back towards the house. Emmett waited until she closed the front door behind her until we took off into the night, heading for Cullen's.

I was actually curious, as much as I hated to admit. Who was this _friend_ of Alice anyways? Was she pretty or dumb? Or annoying, or breathtaking? I always went for the easy ones I guess, the girls who practically threw themselves at me. But they were only good for one thing, and one thing only. But really, who was she? And why did Jasper and Alice want to introduce us? I guess there was only one way to find out.

We rode in the night, which I loved. The breeze felt great, and as always, there wasn't much traffic. So, it wasn't long until we saw the crowded diner, and the neon light saying _Cullen's. _We parked up by the large windows, and threw our helmets over our handles, and made our way inside.

Jasper and I trailed in behind Emmett, the door's bell ringing as we entered. We even stole a few glances, and a few winks from some of the woman. They were cute I guess. We stood awkwardly by the entrance waiting for this, Alice girl to show up. Jasper had the goofiest grin on his face.

My eyes darted around the diner as I looked for some girl that could potentially be Alice's friend, but I saw no possibilities. As soon as I gave up, I heard the loudest shriek. "Jasper!" My eyes darted to a short Pixie like girl, with spiky hair. Alice Brandon. It had to be her, she looked exactly like Jasper's prescription. Hyper, short, and happy.

Emmett and I chuckled as she flung herself into Jasper's arms, kissing him softly. I practically had to cough to get their attention. Jasper groaned and pulled away. "Alice, this is Edward and Emmett." Alice smiled and held her hand out. "Hi, Emmett." She shook his hand, and turned to face me. "Oh- you'll love her. I know you will." I raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Okay.." I shrugged.

"Jasper honey, can we get out of here, please?" Alice turned back to Jasper, and gave him the puppy eyes. "Of course sugar plum, where would you like to go?" Jasper cooed. Emmett smiled probably missing his wife, while I almost gagged. The new couple laced their fingers and brushed past us laughing on their way out.

Emmett and I looked at each other completely confused. "What just happened?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder, then back at him. "I think he just bailed us." Emmett shook his head chuckling. "Guess it's just you and me, Eddie." He joked, putting his arm around my shoulder, turning me to face the windows. We both shook our head when we saw the headlights of Jasper's bike drive by, with little Alice having her arms wrapped tightly around him. Lucky bastard.

"Hello, welcome to Cullen's." The most _softest_, voice said. I whirled around, causing Emmett to stumble against me. _Woah. And who was this?.._

She was beautiful, nothing I've ever seen before in my life. She had long brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail, but she had the sexiest bangs ever, framing her heart-shaped face. Her doe-brown eyes were big, and gorgeous. I could look into them all day. My eyes couldn't help but roam over her body. Her uniform was a short blue dress. I glanced at her chest, but quickly drew my attention to her name tag. Bella. Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. Made perfect sense. I dared to let my eyes linger further. _Dear God she wore black pumps._

"Your Jasper's friends right?" She asked, holding the menu's against her perfect chest. I couldn't speak, so Emmett did, I think he caught on. "Yeah, he just ran off with Alice, so your the girl then, huh?" Emmett chuckled, and Bella nodded smiling. "I'm Emmett, and this little fella, is Edward." He gestured to me. Bella smiled. "Let me get you guys a table then. Follow me."

Bella turned, only to reveal the most glorious backside to me ever, my God the way she moved wearing those pumps, and how her legs looked. Emmett shook his head, and let me walk ahead gawking after the goddess, I was definantly bringing her home tonight, even she couldn't stop me. No one ever could.

We took our seats and she passed us our menu's, which we would _never_ look at anyways. "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" She said. Emmett shrugged. "I'll have a root beer- drivin' home tonight." She nodded, and turned to me. "And you, sir?" I gave her my 'your-panties-will-be-in-my-mouth-tonight' smile. "Babe, you can call me Edward, and I'll have a Coke thanks." She sighed and rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Your such an ass." Emmett said, slouching into the booth, his arm around the cushions. "I've learned from the best." I mumbled, he was the oldest after all. Bella returned with our drinks in no time, despite the crowd.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She glanced down at our un-opened menu's. "Yeah-" Emmett said looking at me. He gave me those 'behave' looks. Ever since he and Rose got married, he acted more like an older brother, rather than a dude. It was starting to get on my nerves. "I'll have the house steak." Bella nodded, and turned slowly to face me, she looked annoyed. "Edward?" She spat out. _Sexy. _

I smirked, and leaned forward folding my arms on the table. "What would you recommend, babe?" I winked. She sighed heavily, and glanced back at the clock. "What do you want?" She grew impatient. _Playing hard to get huh?_ "I didn't see you on the menu." My eyes rolled down her curves once more. Bella raised an eyebrow at me, folding her arms across her chest, perking them just right. "But I guess I'll have what he's having, for now at least." I nodded towards Emmett, keeping my eyes on Bella. She hissed something I couldn't make out before storming off.

"Asshole of the year." Emmett coughed. I smiled and leaned back into my seat. "You know it. Blue thong, matching bra." I was an expert when it came to these things, trust me. "She's Chief Swan's daughter." Emmett said, my eyes widened before I turned to look at him. I gave him the 'are you serious?' look and he nodded. "Yeah, so be good." He hissed.

When Bella came with her food, she placed Emmett's plate down gently, while she slammed my plate down like I was a mutt or something. "Thanks babe, food looks almost as great as it's server." Bella lingered, and eyed Emmett who gave her an apologetic smile. "Is he always like this?" Bella asked Emmett, he sighed. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Bella." I loved how they were talking like I wasn't even there. "I'm not." I blurted out, interrupting Emmett. I grabbed my fork and knife and began eating. "I know what I like, and I always get what I want. " I said as I chewed.

Before I could say anything else Bella was already moving about the diner serving dinners. At least there weren't as many people anymore, so it was easier to get a good look at her. Damn the way she moved. Too bad she was off limits though, she was the Chief's daughter, completely playing hard to get. And I wanted her. I could use the challenge. She'd definantly be worth it. No doubt about it.

Emmett and I sat for about a good hour, just talking and eating; watching the diner empty. To the point where it was just the two of us, and a gorgeous waitress who was cleaning up.

She ignored me when she gave us our bill though. "Thank you sweetheart!" I called after her, and she waved her hand in the air, not bothering to turn around. Emmett sighed, shaking his head, smacking down a couple bills, and I chipped in. I even tipped her a respectable amount.

I could tell she was happy when she saw us get up to leave, which made me frown a little. But I quickly hid it, as I walked out the door. I walked over towards my bike before Emmett tugged my jacket. "I need a smoke." I nodded understandingly, because I needed one too. Real bad.

Emmett and I sat ourselves on the diners curb, and he lit up my Newport. "What was up with you in there?" He asked lighting his cigarette. I shrugged, chuckling. "I don't know, I like her." I blew out. "You call that _liking_ someone?" He glared at me. "You acted like a scumbag, Edward." This was the other Emmett, the big brother one. If I didn't respect him so much, I would've punched him in the face.

I ignored him and continued smoking, until I got bored, and threw it to the ground, stomping on it. I heard a door close, and I glanced back to see Bella closing the diner. She wore a brown jacket, hiding her curves from me. Her bangs clouded her face as she dug through her purse looking for her keys. I guessed she drove the old Chevy pick-up truck, since that, and our bikes were the only ones left in the parking lot. The car was a classic. A girl driving a truck, sexy.

"I think you owe her an apology." Emmett spoke standing up. I laughed, and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right." Emmett glared at me. "Rosalie is waiting for me, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later man." He shook my hand before walking off towards his bike, driving off.

No one was left, but me and Bella. I watched as she fumbled for her keys, before she stomped her foot, and began walking in the opposite direction. I raised my eyebrows at her before I realized what she was exactly doing.

She was walking home, in the dark. _Wearing those heels._

I saw this as an opportunity, and I jumped towards my bike, throwing on my helmet, driving off towards the direction I saw Bella heading.

My headlights flashed a pair of sexy legs walking beside the street, and she continued walking ignoring me. I came to a slow stop, cruising beside her. "Need a ride?" I called over the engine, but she just folded her arms across her chest, keeping her eyes glued straight ahead. Her heels clacked against the pavement, and I could only imagine how far her walk was, and how much her feet hurt. Stupid shoes for a uniform. Smartest shoes to turn a man on.

"Do you?" I asked, turning my entire torso to face her. She sighed, and turned to face me, putting her weight on her right leg. "What do you want, Edward?" She snarled. "To give you a ride home." I said, through the tinted glass of my helmet. "I don't want a ride, leave me alone." She said walking again, I cruised beside her. "Look I'm sorry about back at the diner, I was an ass. Please let me make it up to you." I pleaded. Yes, I actually _pleaded._

She ignored me for another minute, and I was growing impatient. "You cant walk home. It's dark, your alone, and I _know_ those shoes are killing you." I continued. Bella stopped and turned to face me, clutching onto the strap of her purse on her shoulder. "Fine." I smiled, and reached back into my little compartment, pulling out a spare helmet, passing it to her. I scooted up some, while she put on the helmet.

She looked pretty sexy. Bella's tiny arms suddenly wrapped around me, but it wasn't tight enough; for my pleasure at least. "Where you live?" I asked, driving down the ghost-like road, to think she would've walked this on her own. Kinda creepy.

"By the apartment complex, on Third Street." She said.

To think she only lived a block from me, made me smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind if I write in two perspectives. I think it's some what easier. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are wonderful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sons Of Anarchy**

"Alice happened. Like Bella will eventually happen to you." - Jasper Whitlock.

**The waitress**

Alice Brandon, was going to die.

I knew what she did. I knew _exactly_ what she did. She planned _this_. My keys were gone. The items in my purse flipped completely; all over the place. I just wish I was there to slap her palm, and hold my purse. Little Pixie knew what she did, and I could say it over and over again. SHE DID IT!

She _wanted_ the infamous Edward Masen to give me a ride home, she wanted me to meet him. Okay, fine. I did. I did meet him, and he did give me a ride home. Big deal. But what really ticked me off was. She _wanted_ me to like him, she wanted _us_ to be together. Her intentions were obvious. Worst part is, she'd stop at nothing, and I think she proved that tonight. Alice always got what she wanted.

I hope she was happy.

Earlier tonight, when I first laid eyes on him, I thought he was the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen. Tall, lean, bronze hair, green eyes. And that body! Don't get me started on that fa nominal body! The way his jack clung to his chest, and how his jeans hung loose below the hips. God, I don't know how I managed to stay calm, and not faint at the sight of him. I was almost proud when I was able to say _Hello, welcome to Cullen's_, but I guess that was the waitress side of me, that was my job. I had to say that.

I had to put up with Edward Masen.

Edward was the total package, well almost. Nobody's perfect, he made that one obvious. His pick up lines were original I suppose, never heard anything like that before, but then again, it was my first week working at the diner. I was sure there was plenty more from where that came from, and not just from Edward. Ugh.

And as for Alice? What the hell was wrong with her? Dating one of _them_?! Why couldn't she date, Emmett. At least he seemed polite, and respectful. But then again, I didn't meet Jasper, yet. Hopefully he wasn't anything like Edward, or else I'd be very disappointed with Alice, and I'd be forced to have a very, very serious talk with her.

So, Alice got what she wanted, hopefully she'd be at the apartment with this Mr. Wonderful, so I could kick her ass.

"You can stop right here." I said tugging on his jacket clinging on his torso. I hated this. I hated it so much. But what I really hated, was that he was right. It was late, dark, and I was alone, walking in a painful set of heels.. I should've just had taken them off and walked home. And, if someone _were_ to threaten me, I'd use my heels as weapons. Dammit, why didn't I think of that until now?

Oh that's right, because I got 'picked up' by Edward Masen. The nerve! The way he hit on me at the diner, just pissed me off. I mean cant I go one day working without some guy hitting on me, like I'm a piece of meat? Apparently, not. And to make it worse, I almost went one whole week without getting hit on! Then this Edward had to come along and ruin it. UGH. Thank goodness I was home, well sort of. I didn't want him to drop me off in front of my doorstep, that was asking for it.

He nodded and pulled into the apartment complex. "Number twenty three." I said as he cruised down the lane. Once he spotted the number, he pulled over, off towards the curve and the bike came to a stop, and he turned his torso to face me. "Thanks." I said curtly. _I'm going to kill Alice._ I got off the bike slowly, last thing I wanted to do was fall off. That would've made my entire day. Once I was off, I pulled off the spare helmet he made me wear, and passed it back to him. He smiled at me sweetly, and I felt bad for being so harsh. All he wanted to do was give me a ride home, and I _guess_ that was sweet of him. Doesn't mean he wasn't a jerk though.

He cradled the spare helmet in his hands and he turned his attention back to me. I rocked on my heels awkwardly, feeling the burning pain, I looked over my shoulder briefly to steal a glance at our apartment. It was dark, which made me make tons of predictions, some scared me. "Are you okay?" He chuckled. I shot a glance at him, before turning around to head towards my pitch-black apartment. "Hey! Where are you going?" I heard him call after me. My heels clacked against the pavement, as I walked towards the front door. "Aren't you gonna give me a kiss goodnight?!" I really didn't feel like turning around to see the smirk on his face. He had something coming if he expected the least from me. Pig. I could imagine my neighbors peeking outside to see what all the ruckus was.

I stopped in front of the door, and banged. "Alice Mary Brandon! You better open this door!" I would've marched right in there.. if she hadn't stolen my keys. Yeah, I _could've_ called my dad. But seriously, who would want to do that? Especially if he was the Chief of police. "There not home!" Edward called out behind me. I turned, and sighed. He was right, the house was pitch black. Me standing there wouldn't do anything, to get her to suddenly appear."Come on, I bet their at our place." He waved, motioning for me to go back to him.

I don't know what was happening to me. At first I was very angry with Alice, but now I'm worried if she's okay. What if she wasn't at the apartment with Jasper? What if I had no place to stay tonight because of her careless actions? Was she not responsible? Did she plan this? Oh God, I felt my eyes water. The last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of Edward Masen. I didn't want him to mistake these tears for weakness. They were tears of anger, frustration, stress.. and maybe a little bit of fear, but that was beyond the point. Alice screwed me over..

I slouched behind him on the bike, and put on my helmet, as I tried to wipe away the tears that still threatened to crawl down my cheeks. He must've heard my sniffles as we began riding, because he reached his left hand to pat my leg. "Don't worry babe, it'll be alright. I'll take care of you." After I wiped the last of my tears, I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't call me _babe_." I snapped. "I'm not your _babe_." We turned into the next street and I groaned. He chuckled in front of me. "We don't live too far from each other. _Babe._" I tried to ignore the amusement in his voice. I didn't even bother glancing at him as he looked over his shoulder. I really didn't want to see that stupid, beautiful crooked smile right now.

The short ride ended, and the next thing I knew he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the apartment- that had lights on. "I'm going to kill her." I mumbled, I snatched my hand out of his and stormed passed him heading towards the front door. I didn't even bother knocking when I swung it open, so I deserved what I witnessed. "ALICE!" I turned around and covered my eyes. "Bella?" I heard a thump on the floor. "Ouch." Jasper mumbled.

Did they have to do _that_ now? I mean, I was locked outside freaking out, and she was having sex with one of _them_? Okay, so what if I did get 'picked up' by Edward. What did she expect for me to get of that? A one night stand with the biggest jerk, so she could have a night of fun? What if I got hurt! The nerve of that Alice Brandon! I felt Edward bump shoulders with me as he passed me chuckling. "Jesus Jasper, the couch?" Good to know that he found this amusing.

"I'm coming Bella." I removed my hands from my eyes but walked out of the apartment. I folded my arms across my chest, and kept walking, until I heard a shouting Alice call behind me. "Wait up, Bella!" She called out. I was so furious with her, I couldn't talk, so I kept walking across the front lawn of the apartment. "Bella.." She spoke softly I didn't even realize how she swung me around to face her. "I'm sorry.. I thought-" I cut her off. "Thought _what_ Alice?" I raised my voice at her. "What on earth did you possibly think?_ What_ did you think would happen? You scared me Alice!"

She frowned, realizing the danger of her little plan, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Bella." She whispered kissing my temple, stroking my back. I hated it when I cried, I felt vulnerable. She pulled away all too fast, and wiped the smudges of my mascara away with her thumbs. "I just wanted you to be happy.. I'm _so_ sorry. I will _never_ do something like to you every again. Please forgive me?" She whispered. As much as I wanted to just scream and kick like a little girl, I just wanted to go home and sleep. "I forgive you." I whispered, she smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Let's get you girls home." We both snapped our heads in the direction of the shadow figure approaching us. "Oh- Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, meet my best friend, Bella." She smiled. I watched as the figure came and stood beside Alice, with his arm wrapped around her waist. Ah, Jasper. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He held his hand out, and I shook it. "Nice to meet you too." He had a cute Southern accent. "He's from Texas if you were wondering, he recently moved here." Alice whispered, as Jasper lead us to his bike. I stopped.

"OH! That's right!" Alice swung around putting her helmet on. She gave me an apologetic smile, and opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Edward. I looked over to see him running down the apartment porch. "I'll get her home." I sighed, and looked at Alice. "I'd rather walk. I had enough of those." I let my eyes point out the machine Jasper just fired up. I had enough motorcycles for one night. "No, I'm not letting you walk home." Alice said, as she swung off the bike. "No! No, Alice really its fine." I smiled. "I want to walk alone anyways." I shrugged.

"What's goin' on?" I heard Edward ask as he came to stand beside me. "She wants to walk." Jasper chuckled. "Walk?" Edward turned to look at me, then my shoes. "It's fine." I lied. "I want to walk anyways, I had enough motorcycles for one night. Besides, it's not far at all, don't waste your gas on me." I shrugged. "Not likely Bella." I heard Edward mumble. "You guy's go on ahead, I'll walk her home." He said rocking on his heels. _What?!_ I almost screamed. I didn't want anything to do with this God-like creature. He was still a jerk. Right?

Alice looked at me, debating on wither or not to take off her riding helmet, but I smiled at her. "It's fine." She narrowed her eyes at me and I winked. I _guess_ I should make her somewhat happy of her intentions for this evening- no matter how stupid and irresponsible they were to begin with. She smiled at me, and hopped on the bike. "Are you sure?" She called over the engine. I stepped back and nodded. "I'll be fine." I called out. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled. "She'll be home in no time." I waited until Jasper drove off into the night to smack his arm off my shoulder.

Ugh. I was better off walking home naked, then walking with Edward.. was I?

**The Biker**

I had to restrain myself from doing cartwheels on the front lawn. I, Edward Masen, just landed a deal to walk the most beautiful girl home.. in those shoes. She was really something. Beautiful name, face, legs, chest, everything. But what really attracted me to her was the simple fact of her hating me. She was like most girls. The girls who threw themselves at me, or the girls that I took home for one night. She was one of those girls I had _never_ met in my life.

She was one of the girls I wanted, but couldn't have. For once in my life, I met a girl out of _my_ league.

She swatted my arm and I instantly frowned, dropping it. She was the only girl to ever hate me.. for reasons she should love me for- I think. Bella began walking, her heels clacking against the pavement. "I love how you walk in the middle of the street." I said as I began walking behind her. "I know, get a load of this traffic jam." She joked spreading her arms out, flinging her purse out. The street was dark and empty. I couldn't help but chuckle, she had my sarcasm.

I heard her let out a frustrated sigh before she turned around and began walking backwards. "You don't have to baby me you know. I can walk a half a block home alone." She hissed before turning around walking, her hair bouncing behind her. God she was sexy. But she was starting to piss me off with this playing hard to get thing. I was starting to loose my interest for her.

I jogged to catch up with her, walking a few spaces beside her. I dug my hands in my front pockets. "Look, I said I'd get you home safe, and those are my only intentions. I had nothing to do with your" I air quoted. "best friends" I ended the air quote. "scheme. So don't take your bullshit out on me, okay?" I matched up with her strides walking down the ghost town like street. She growled, and turned down the street, where Jasper's bike was parked out front of her apartment. He emerged from the apartment, and spotted the distance we walked from one another, and shook his head chuckling.

"You two are getting along, I assume." He chuckled standing beside his bike, pulling on his helmet. "Best friends." Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Bella. He could use a little pushin' around." I smiled at his words. _Yeah, Bella. I could use some pushin' around._ She hissed, and lifted her leg to remove her heel, doing the same with her other. "I'm taking Alice shopping tomorrow." Jasper said out of no where. He had to be whipped. Jasper, and shopping? No way. Bella looked at him and smiled sweetly. _Beautiful_. "Would you like to come along?" He asked her and turned to face me. "Of course, your invited too I guess." He joked.

Bella yawned, and I smiled. She was cute while being so tired. I'm sure she had a long day at work. "I'm sorry Jasper, I'd love to go, but I planned on sleeping in tomorrow." She smiled apologetically. "It's okay. Well.. I better get goin'." He shrugged climbing on his bike. "You comin'?" He nodded at me. "Yeah- yeah." I waved him off. "I'll meet you at home." From the corner of my eye I saw Bella's eyes widen, and she groaned. Wow, she really did hate me. Jasper shrugged and rode off into the night, and I turned to see a very frustrated Bella Swan.

"Thank you for walking me home, or following me- whatever you did." She mumbled, juggling the heels in her palms. "Anytime Bella." I smiled, just to piss her off. "Well.. goodnight." She slowly turned to walk back towards the apartment but I caught her arm, spinning her towards me. "That's all I get? I hit on you, give you rides, walk you home, deal with your PMS and all I get is a _thank you_?" I smiled smugly.

She yanked her wrist from my grasp, and pretended to debate on it, tapping her chin. "That's all you get." She hissed. "That's all you'll _ever_ get, Edward Masen." She growled. "Aw come on, babe. You know you want me." I took a step towards her, only to have her take a step back, tripping. Her shoes smacked against the ground as she tripped. I quickly caught her, my arms around her waist. My eyes stayed glued on the gorgeous set of doe brown eyes, that stared back. My eyes slowly went to her lips, but before I could reach them she swatted my shoulder with her purse. "Let go."

I pulled back, helping her to her feet, and she stepped back patting out the wrinkles in her uniform. She sighed. But it was one of those exhausting sighs. The ones after a long frustrating day at work. I guess I wasn't helping. I felt sorry for her, and sorry for her putting up with me. Emmett was right, I was being an asshole. I knelt down and grabbed her shoes, and passed them back to her. She smiled slightly, and whispered. "Thank you." Bella looked back at the apartment, and I followed her gaze to see the lights dim down. Guess Alice was calling it a night.

Bella turned back to face me, and glanced down at her watch. "Wow, it's really late.. I should get going." I nodded understandingly. "Go sleep, you had a long day." I took a step back departing. "Yeah, goodnight." She smiled weakly and turned, walking towards the fading porch light of her apartment. I stood there and decided to wait until she was safely inside. She must've felt my presence still lingering because she looked over her shoulder, and smiled, before she reached the front door. I waved to her as she shut the door, and she waved back slightly, before closing the front door on me.

I turned and made my way home. Tonight was surely an interesting night. I met a girl who had no interest in my whatsoever. Yet, I felt like I was already head over heels for this girl..

I was seriously pathetic. No wonder she didn't take so kindly to me.

When I walked inside of the apartment, I was greeted by Jasper. He sat on the couch in front of the TV, in his pajamas watching a re-run of a baseball game. "So.. Bella's your biggest fan huh?" He laughed. "Shut up." I said kicking off my shoes, and throwing my jacket off to the side. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed. "She hates my guts." I mumbled, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch. "Nah, I don't think she does." He chuckled, keeping his eyes on the screen. "What makes you say that? Did you not see how clear she made it?" He gave me a confused look. "She hates me." I shook my head chuckling.

Jasper sighed. "She hates it when your an asshole, Edward." I rolled my eyes. Here we go again with the asshole talk. Jasper turned off the TV and turned to face me. "Edward.. look at Emmett now.. remember when _he_ was the asshole?" He chuckled. He had a point. Emmett was totally changed.. but he was still the same, in some weird way.. maybe cause he was Rosalie's little bitch- No.. he changed for her, because he _loved_ her.

"Like you never were. What happened to you?" I mumbled. "Alice happened. Like Bella will eventually happen to you." He snapped back, matter-of-factly. "Yeah right." I let out a breath. Jasper shrugged, and got off the couch. "Whatever you say man." He walked passed me, letting me sit there. "Show her the real Edward. We all know that your not a real asshole." He chuckled. "Least I hope not." I got off the couch and followed him towards the kitchen. It was summer.. no school.. and who the hell goes to bed early? We had no work- our gang had a shitload of money. 'Sides there was a box of cold pizza on the kitchen counter.

"Fine, I'll try I guess." I shrugged, it couldn't hurt to try and get her to like me. I didn't know where this was going.. where my intentions were going. But all my mind was set on right now, is to _try_. Try and get her to like me I guess.

I sat down by the kitchen table, with Jasper beside me eating. "Can you imagine what ma would say right now?" I said, chuckling. My parents considered Jasper and Emmett practically their own children. Both Emmett and Jasper's parents died from illness around our junior high days. Ever since then, my parents took them in, and loved us all to this day.

They were to visit from Chicago soon, or so they said. Jasper rolled his eyes and swallowed his bite before he started talking. "Edward! Jasper! Get to bed this instant! Do you have any idea what that pizza will do to you!" He mimicked my mothers voice perfectly. We both nearly rolled off the chairs laughing- but he continued. "Look at Emmett! Do you see him eating and staying up this late?-No! Because he has a wife, and responsibilities! You two should look up to him!" He laughed, almost choking on his water.

When we calmed down, we started talking randomly again. "So tell me.." I said swallowing my bite of pizza. "How'd you meet Alice, anyway? And why didn't you tell us?.." I trailed off. We weren't big with secrets, we always told each other everything and anything. Jasper shrugged taking a gulp of his Coke. "I met her down at the mall. I was picking up the new bike parts when I bumped into her.." He shrugged. "I thought she was the cutest thing ever and it just went from there I guess.. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't think it'd be that serious- but I guess I was wrong." He smiled. "Your so whipped- your gonna be like Emmett before we know it." Jasper rolled his eyes. "Ma always scolded us for not being smart, and responsible like Emmett." He added.

I chuckled. "Remember when him and Rose were doin' it on her new dining room table, and almost got caught?" Jasper's eyes widened at the memory of us walking in on them, and bursted into another round of laughter.

When we caught out breath we finished up eating before we knew it, it was already two in the morning. Jasper stretched by the kitchen door frame, and itched his torso. "I better get to bed. I'm taking a hyper girl shopping tomorrow." He walked over towards his bedroom door, while I went back towards the couch, I doubt I'd be able to get any sleep tonight. Not with _her_ on my mind. "Night." Jasper called over his shoulder, before closing his bedroom door. "Have fun tomorrow!" I teased. He growled.

I laid in the darkness of the living room. Jasper had a point. I wasn't always an asshole, I suppose. I couldn't be.. could I? No way..

So, I made up my mind. Tomorrow, I'd pay Bella a little visit, and apologize. My eyes started to get heavy, as I let sleep take over me. I dreamed of Bella, and me apologizing to her. I could see myself saying it now.

_Hi Bella.. I just wanted to say sorry for being an asshole. I'm sorry for being so blunt and thinking your the most beautiful woman on the earth. I mean could you blame me? I want you all to myself.. so what do you say? Give me another chance?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sons Of Anarchy**

"Different is good." - Alice Brandon.

**The waitress**

"Bella.." I felt someone shake my shoulder, oh Alice. "Bella wake up.. he's here to see you." I heard her giggle, I wasn't a morning person, never really was, but of course my room-mate and best friend just had to me. I groaned and rolled away from the squeaky voice, and buried my face into my pillow. "Bella wake up!" She pulled the sheets off me. "What do you want Alice?" I blew my hair out of my face, and turned to look at her. "He's here." She smiled brightly. "Who's here, Alice?" I asked, my voice was always hoarse in the morning.. probably because I had the strangest dream last night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Edward." Alice giggled at me, jumping off the bed. "He didn't want to come in so he's waiting for you outside." She said matter-of-factly. "W-what?!" I threw the sheets off me all too quickly, and ran my way towards the window, taking a peek behind the curtains.

It was cloudy, and by the looks of it breezy, summer here in Forks was more like fall.. But there he was sitting on our front porch, his back to me. What was he doing here? _Why_ was he here? He wore the same leather jacket he wore the night before, and his hair was messy more than ever, but it was sexy; I guess. I glanced further down our front lawn to see his bike parked behind my red truck. "Well.. are you going to go out there and see what he wants, or stare at him all day?" I turned to see Alice leaning against my bedroom door-frame, she sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "He likes you, yes." She answered my thoughts. "So go out there, and say 'hi', you owe him that much, I mean I had breakfast with him." She laughed. "..What?" It was too early for me to comprehend anything. I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand, it was only seven forty five.

I glanced back at her and shrugged. I didn't find the need to change, I was so tired last night, I didn't even know what I slept in. And like I said, I was too tired to comprehend the situation. Before I could walk past her to go downstairs to kick him off my property, Alice grabbed my arm. "You cant go out there like that!" I didn't even bother taking a look at myself. "I'm just going out there to tell him to go home, Alice.." I looked down at her hand clutching my arm for dear life. Maybe I was making a fashion crime? "Let go, this will be over before you know it." She sighed and let go of my arm, as I made my way down the hall. "Okay.." She sighed walking back towards the kitchen. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She giggled. I was about to worry, but I already opened the front door.

"Edward?" I asked through my teeth. It was pretty cold this early.. strange breeze.. He scurried to his feet and turn to look at me. "Bella.." He glanced at me, up and down, before a familiar smirk appeared on his lips. "What are you doing here?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. He shook his head, and chuckled at me. "What?" I asked clacking my tongue. "Go inside; change. Come back, and we'll talk." I tilted my head with confusion; What was he talking about, go change? Did I look like crap? I gave a glance down my body and almost fainted at the sight. I couldn't remember but I did now. As soon as I got into bed, I threw on a white tank top with the pair of bright pink boy short undies Alice had bought me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, nothing but a croak.

"Nice ass." He called after me as I ran into the house. Alice stood there with a pair of grey sweatpants, with a 'I told you so' look on her face. I sighed, and rolled my eyes snatching the pants from her, sliding them on. By the time I walked back out, Edward was sitting with his back to me, smoking a cigarette. "Don't feel a breeze anymore?" He chuckled, throwing his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it. "No." I growled, taking a seat beside him. "What do you want, Edward?" I turned to face him, bringing my knees up to my chest. He took a deep breath and turned smiling at me; it was only then I really realized his beautiful eyes.. how _green_ they were. "I came here.. to tell you that I'm sorry for how I've treated you." He shrugged, smiling- but it didn't reach his ears. I smiled back, urging him to continue; while at the same time, I was trying to figure out where all this came from.

"I know I've been an ass, but I want to change- for you." He said, my eyes widened, and I smiled. I _guess_ he could be sweet if he really wanted to. "I'd love to start all over with you, and get to know you better.." He trailed off, glancing at me, I think his eyes sparkled. "So.. could you give me another chance at being your friend?" He smiled. I nodded. "Of course Edward." I chuckled. "Good then." He smiled. "Listen.." Edward stood up brushing off his jacket. "I'm sorry for barging in here so early.. and you uh.. coming out here like that.. I should've known better, I just really needed to get it off my chest-" I cut him off, pressing my finger to his lips (though I could barely reach) "Edward." I sighed. "It's okay really. I should've listened to Alice before I walked out the front door." I rolled my eyes, earning a chuckle from him. "Well I better go then.. I guess I'll see you around then, Bella." He said my name so sweetly, I kinda liked it. I never really heard anyone say my name so nicely before.. It was different. "Goodbye Edward." I smiled, turning back towards the house.

As soon as I shut the front door Alice came squealing beside me. "I knew it, I knew it! I _knew _it!" She jumped up and down laughing. "What Alice?" I chuckled. "What did you know?" I smiled. "He _so_ likes you, its so obvious!" She smiled sweetly, calming down some. "You think so Alice?" I smiled, and she nodded quickly. "Definitely. It's cute." I walked over towards the couch and plopped down on it, and Alice threw herself down beside me. "You should give him a chance." She said softly. I turned to her and smiled, bringing my knee's up to my chest. "Really?" I asked. "You think I should?" She giggled. "Oh Bella, you should trust me more, see.." She playfully shoved my shoulder. "You like him too!" I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "He has pretty eyes. I've never seen anything like them." She giggled. "In other words, you _like_ him." She smiled. "Yes, I guess." I shrugged. "He's different.." I said. "Different is good." Alice patted my knee. I nodded at her words. "Yes.. different is good."

Alice stood up and walked into the kitchen, and I followed. "Aren't you going out with Jasper today?" I smiled, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. "Yes!" She giggled. "I'm so excited. Oh Bella, I love him so much." She sat down beside me, passing me a cereal bowl, along with a box of Coco Puffs. "I'm happy for you Alice, I really am." I smiled at her while pouring the milk into the bowl, along with my cereal. "I hope I find someone who makes me as happy as you are." I said through my chewing. She nodded while chewing on her cereal as well, smiling widely. "Your so in love, its funny." I chuckled, almost shooting milk straight out of my nose. "Yeah.." Alice swallowed. "Well.. maybe Edward will sweep you off your feet too." She playfully nudged my shoulder. "Alice.." I sighed. "Were just friends.. I guess; I don't even know what we are." I shrugged, slurping my milk.

"Are you excited for the Cullen's party?" Alice randomly said as she began washing our bowls, I shrugged. "Yeah I guess.. if your happy about a packed house, and tons of guys, then yeah sure, I'm excited." I replied sarcastically. "I know a few guys that are going." She said smugly. "One of them goes by Edward Masen, your" She air quoted. "friend" Ended air quote. I growled and rolled my eyes. "Very funny. But there's no way that I could see myself dating someone like Edward though.." I said, resting my face in between my palms on the counter, watching Alice clean up. "What makes you say that?" She asked not turning to face me, thank heavens. "I don't know, he's too outgoing, too .. adventurous.. I'm no where _near _those things Alice, you and I both know that." I sighed. "It doesn't matter, you can both learn from each other, Bella. Just give him a chance, who knows, _lightning _could strike." She winked, toweling off her wet hands. "Thanks Alice." I smiled. "Your a big help.. even though you have mysterious ways of showing it." I teased. She huffed and rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Whatever." She walked out of the kitchen towards her room. "Someday you'll thank me, Bella Swan!" She called out.

A few hours later, and a few episodes of Law and Order, Alice nearly ran out of the apartment at the slight sound of a Harley Davidson cruising out front. I rolled my eyes and muted the television screen, following her out the door, just to see her leave, I wanted to be safe.

I smiled and waved as I watched my best friend's boyfriend drove off into the dusk. I had no _big_ plans tonight, there was nothing really to do, but stay in. I changed back into my pajamas, and decided to do some cleaning around the house. Alice did it last time, so I owed her, I guess. The counters could've used a good wipe down, along with some vacuuming. (We hated the noise it made.)

When I got well into the vacuuming, I think I heard the doorbell; and listened to see if I'd hear it again, letting the vacuum hoover. No sound. I shrugged and continued my rolling pattern. Cleaning didn't bother me, I was used to it, I always cleaned at Charlie's house, and cooked, so this was nothing new. Charlie, I missed him.. I decided I had to visit him soon.

I felt a cold touch at my bare shoulder and shrieked, snapping around. "Edward!!" He held his hands up and jumped back, his eyes wide. He said something over the hoovering of the vacuum. "What?" I called. Edward rolled his eyes and pointed to the noisy vacuum. 'Oh' I mouthed. The vacuum came to a halt, and I smiled. "Sorry.." I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair. "What did you say?" He smiled at me. "I said.. I rang and you didn't answer.." He sighed. "Sorry- I shouldn't have.." He jerked his thumb back towards the front door, and I shook my head. "No, no it's okay.." I smiled. "Do you want something to drink, or eat?" I gestured over towards the kitchen, and he followed. "Yeah uh I'll just have a soda." He replied, smiling widely, I was about to question it but I noticed I left the vacuum lying in the middle of the floor in the living room.

**The Biker**

"Hey Ed, how are you?" Emmett walked through our apartment, Rosalie walked directly towards the kitchen. "I'll fix you boys something _healthy_ to eat." She opened our fridge and went through it. "Good." I chuckled. "Gee Rose, we can make our own food you know.." Jasper slumped down onto the couch beside me, while Emmett sat on the couch across from us. "Doesn't mean it's _healthy_." She growled. Jasper and I sighed in unison, and Emmett chuckled. "Easy there Rose." He called over his shoulder. "Don't you _easy Rose_ me." She pointed at Emmett, then back at the empty box of pizza. "They'll thank me for this one day." She scolded us, pulling out some pans, and various ingredients out of our fridge. "Whatever." I sighed.

"So tell me, whats with this Bella? Hm?" Emmett nudged me. "Nothing; I don't know, why are you asking?" I hissed. Emmett shrugged, and laughed. "He likes her doesn't he?" He turned to Jasper, completely ignoring me. "I think he does." Jasper chuckled. "Well.." Emmett turned to face me. "That's good. She's a keeper." He patted my knee.

We talked while watching tv, about Emmett's put on children. That's when Rosalie put our dinner in the fridge ,coming to join us. "I'd love a daughter." Emmett chuckled. "A daughter?" I asked, Rosalie chuckled, sinking deeper into her husbands side. I never seen her glow as much as she did now.. "Yeah, a daughter. I want my own little girl.. but a son would be awesome too." He shrugged. I think my jaw dropped. "What?" He hissed. "Don't all wives want a daughter for a first child?" He looked at Rosalie confused. "Yes sweetheart, we do." She sighed, and looked at us rolling her eyes. "He only wants a girl so he has an excuse to kick some ass around here." She playfully swatted Emmett's chest. Jasper shrugged. "I see your point, Rose. Make me an uncle."

"Soon." She smiled widely. "_Soon._"

"You should give Bella a visit this morning." Jasper said lighting Emmett's and my ciggerate, Rosalie took it upon herself to give our home a good wipe down. In her words it 'needed a woman's touch'. She shooed us out, leaving us to do nothing but smoke. "I should?" I asked taking a seat down on the porch steps. It was cloudy out, as always; damn Forks. "Yeah, you apologized right?" Emmett asked. "Yeah, I did." He nodded. "Go pay her a visit then. I'm taking her out shopping today anyways." Jasper shrugged. "Okay, fine I will."

Emmett and Rose left as soon as Emmett finished his cigarette, leaving me and Jasper behind to a newly cleaned home. We had yet to thank Rose.. we had no idea how she put up with us. "It's like shes the only woman that takes care of us." Jasper mumbled. "Tell me about it.." I grabbed my keys. "I'm goin' to Bella's." I smiled. "Don't wait up."

I pulled up to a familiar home. A _very_ familiar home. I smiled parking my bike, and setting my helmet aside. I wondered how she would look today. Would her hair be up or down? What would she wear? Would she be nice to me, or sneer me away? I got more and more curious; until I rang the doorbell. I ran my fingers through my hair, which was a mess as usual, I couldnt deal with it, I quit. After a few moments, there was still no answer at the door. I opened the screen door and knocked. Still no answer.

My patience was lacking. I didn't know if she was ignoring me or whatever, I didn't care. I turned the knob to the front door and let myself in. I heard the sound of a vacuum and mentally smacked myself. She didn't _hear_ me.

It was then when I walked in on her, she was gorgeous, a body to _die_ for. She wore blue pajama pants, with a simple white tank top- simple enough to wanna _fuck_ her. God that chest... that ass. The way she bent over to roll out the vacuum. Jesus Christ.

I decided after a few minutes of checking her out to you know.. _talk_ to her. I walked forward and tapped her on the shoulder, her soft white shoulder. _I wonder if she's soft everywhere.._

"Edward!!" She shrieked turning to face me. I threw my hands up in the air, backing away. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" I called over that damn vacuum, it was like a dinosaur compared to the modern day ones. I mean could that shit be any louder? "What?" She said over the vacuum, my God could she turn that shit off already? I sighed heavily and pointed towards the beastly machine. "Sorry.." She mumbled fidgeting with her hair. She finally turned the damn thing off. "What did you say?" She asked me. I smiled at her angelic voice. "I said.." I rubbed the back of my neck, I felt like an asshole. "I rang and you didn't answer." I sighed. "Sorry- I shouldn't have.." I pointed back towards the front door. "No, no it's okay.." She giggled. "Do you want something to drink, or eat?" She walked over towards the kitchen, I decided why not; and followed. "Yeah uh I'll just have a good soda." I smiled, she had the greatest backside ever.

I didn't know why I was _exactly_ here. Or more importantly what brought me here, again. I was just here, I ate breakfast with her best friend for Christ sake. (Who was a sweetheart by the way) I couldn't help but see her again. She looked so beautiful this morning, especially in _those_ undies. She had the most glorious backside, an adorable chest. Bella was perfect. _Stop it Edward.. it's just a crush!_

I opened the fridge and saw a Coke can, and grabbed it, taking a sip. I watched as she rolled the vacuum away, back into the closet. "So.. cleaning?" I asked taking a seat on her couch. "Yeah.." She smiled, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. "Your probably wondering why I'm here.." I rubbed the back of my neck. This was kinda awkward for me at least. "Yes." She smiled at me, and I lost my trail of thought. "You have a beautiful smile." I winked at her. "Thank you.." She looked down, a beautiful blush coming across her cheeks, as she twirled the ring on her index finger. "I'm sorry.. for coming here again, but I wanted to ask you something."_ I did? Oh! Right.._

She smiled, urging me to continue. I took one last big gulp down before placing my coke down on the coffee table. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me tonight.." I scooted closer to her. "Dinner, maybe a movie." I smirked down at her. She blushed. "Yeah.." She nodded and looked up at me, letting me get lose in those big, beautiful doe brown eyes. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea." She giggled. "Good." I smiled, standing up. "I'll pick you up at eight. Is that okay?" I smiled. "Yes!" She giggled. "Sounds great!" I shrugged, digging my hands in my jacket. "Okay, sounds great than." I chuckled. "I wont come back again, I swear." I joked.

She blushed and put her head down. "I wouldn't mind.." I _think_ she mumbled that; walking me towards the front door. "Well.. I guess I'll see you tonight then. Dress sexy for me." I smirked, leaning closer to her. God she smelt amazing. I fought the burning urge to snap my hand out of my front pocket to reach up and cup her cheek, her red gorgeous cheek. She giggled and blushed a brighter shade of red. "Don't get your hopes up." I smiled at her. "Don't worry, you meet my standards." That definitely set her off. "Standards?" She opened the front door, and set her hands on her hips glaring at me. "What do you mean by _your standards_?" I chuckled and took a step closer to her. I kissed her cheek, she was the softest thing I've ever .. okay.. Yes she was soft, amazingly soft. God..

I pulled away waiting for a slap, or a painful kick, but her reaction surprised me, a little I guess. She blushed and bit her lip looking away, and I decided that was my cue to leave. "I'll see you later tonight then. Remember, dress sexy." As I turned to walk out the door, Alice was walking in, I guess Jasper had enough. "Hey Alice." I smiled walking down the stairs. "Thanks again for the breakfast earlier this morning.." She giggled. "No problem, stop by again sometime." She eyed Bella, who giggled blushing. She had a cute blush. "I think I will." I winked. "Alright well I gotta go, see you later tonight Bella." I waved and walked off. The girls waved as I drove off.

"What's gotton into you?" Jasper laughed. It's been a long two hours, and it was finally around seven thirty. I was running around the apartment like crazy. Looking for my jeans, my favorite pair. I had my white t-shirt, my shoes, _everything_ but the damn jeans. "I'm taking Bella out tonight, and I cant find my damn jeans!" I yelled running around. "The dark blue ones? They're sitting on the dryer, dumb ass!" He called drinking a beer on the couch, watching a football game. "Hey Rose! Emmett!" I heard Jasper call.

I found the damn jeans, sitting right on the dryer. I pulled them on and ran back out into the living room to find Rose and Emmet curled up on the couch beside Jasper cheering and yelling at the game. "Where are you going?" Rosalie asked, smiling brightly- as if she didn't know. "Out." I put my poker face on. "In other words, out with _Bella_." Emmett saw right through me. I shrugged. "I'll be back later." Jasper chuckled. "Don't try and nail her! She'll kick your ass!" He called. "Twice!" Emmett called his laughter echoed through the apartment. "I hope you get your kiss!" Rosalie called, at least she was being somewhat supportive.

I sped my way to Bella's house. That's when all this.. guilt.. came crashing down on me. What the hell was I doing, taking this girl out? _Why_ was I taking this girl out? Did I like her? Or did I just like her body? Oh shit.. I'm screwed.

My legs weren't listening to my brain; which was telling me to turn around and go home. To leave this poor girl alone. But I found myself walking swiftly to her front door. My hand slightly shook as I brought it up, and gave a stern knock.. then another. (Just in case she was vacuuming again.) She answered on the second knock, and my series of questions have been answered.

I was taking the most beautiful girl out. I wanted her because she was gorgeous, and she had a body of a goddess. I was taking her out because I liked her; because I was falling fast..

She wore a small black dress which hugged each and every curve. My gaze traveled down her tone legs, I wanted them wrapped around me. Her dress came with matching black pumps. _Pumps._ My gaze made it's way back up, past her glorious chest, and neckline, she even had a pretty locket complementing her collarbone. Her hair hung in loose waves down past her shoulders. My gaze froze at her face; smiled at me sweetly.

"_Bella.._" I sighed her name. "You look beautiful."


	5. Temp AN

Hello Readers,

I've been a bit busy lately I suppose. My life's starting to get _very_ interesting. *cough* BOY *cough. Yes, so I've been busy with other things though too. As much as I love this story, as exhausting as it is; I'm afraid I'm going to put it on hold indefinitely.

That doesn't mean that one day, I wont come back to it and finish it! So check in once in a while.

Sorry if I made enemies now,

-ANNEMARIECULLEN.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sons Of Anarchy**

"Tonight will be different." -Bella Swan

**The Waitress**

After I finished my house chores I took a calming shower. Even after so many years, a hot, steamy shower still had the power to calm me down, and help me figure things out. When I got out, I met with Alice in my room and told her all about the little conversation Edward and I had earlier this morning. I knew she was dying to know what happened, but didn't want to annoy me so early in the morning. The little Pixie learned the hard way in the past. She finally realized, and learned, that I, Bella Swan, wasn't a morning person.

"So what are you going to wear Bella?" Alice asked as she sat plopped on my bed while I was raging through my closet. I don't understand how she could be so calm when I was throwing close left and right; messing up my neatly organized closet. Someone had to keep their things tidy, especially when Alice didn't. "By the looks of it Alice, I really don't know." I sighed. I saw a few dresses here and there, some that Alice had bought me- I knew they were the ones she got me because the tags were still on them. "Well there's tons of dresses in there that I got you, that you've never even worn." Alice laughed. "I'd think a dress is a little too much, don't you think?" I bit my lip. "And besides, there's no way I'm wearing a dress on the back of a bike again.. that's not me." I sighed giving up. I moped my way over towards the bed and threw myself down beside Alice.

"Well tough." Alice smiled. "You just sit there, and let ol' Alice show you how its done." Alice threw herself up from the bed and skipped over towards my raided closet. "Your going to like what I pick out for you, and your going to wear it with pride." Alice began shoving hangers left and right going through my closet looking through all my clothes, making sure she doesn't miss one dress. I'm not going to lie, but the clock was ticking. Edward could be here any minute, and here I was with my hair wet, and wearing nothing but a towel. Great. "Hey Alice.." I asked nervously. "Yea Bella?" Alice was so busy and so determined to find me an outfit for tonight she didn't even take her eyes off the clothes. So I just continued. "Do you think going out with Edward tonight is such a good idea?" I sighed. "Of course it is! Why would you think that?" She was now going through my never worn shoes. "Well I don't know.. I think Edward is a little too edgy for me. I mean, he's so out there... and I'm so.. not.. you know?" Alice threw the shoe she was inspecting and carried on with her search. "Different is good Bella." Alice snapped. "You cant go through life playing it safe all the time." She clacked her tongue. "Take a chance for once." Alice said sternly, I had no choice but to listen to her.

Maybe she was right. Maybe Edward would do some good for me. It's just a date, it couldn't hurt. It didn't mean that we were seeing each other. It didn't mean that we were already in a serious relationship. We were just getting together for dinner, that's all. Two hungry people who come together to share a good meal together. It didn't really mean anything.. I mean Charlie and I had these same dates every night. So I told myself not to think anything of it. As far as I was concerned, it wasn't such a big deal. Edward wasn't my type, and I wasn't his. But hey- it didn't mean I couldn't go out and have fun tonight, right? I mean, I haven't been on a date in months, and that date was with a mutual friend, who seemed to like me more than he should. What was his name again? AH- Jacob Black.

Jacob Black...ah, what a nice boy he was. I wonder what he's up to-

"AH PERFECT!" Alice broke me out of my thoughts. She napped around to reveal a tight looking little black dress. The dresses hanger swung easily through her fingertips. I hated that smirk she would always give me. "Life's about taking chances." With that said by Alice, I knew there was no room, nor time for argument. Edward only lived five minutes away, not even. I knew he could be here any minute. "Alright, alright." I threw my hands up signaling a surrender. "Do whatever you want with me, I'm your Barbie doll." I laughed.

With that said, Alice ran out of the room, and came sprinting back in with her two hundred dollar hair blow dryer, her designer comb, and a straightening iron. Getting ready wasn't a joke. "Alright come sit here." The hyper Pixie pulled out my vanity's chair out and signaled for me to take a seat. "Alright, we don't have much time! I'll see what I can do!" She giggled, pulling the towel out of my hair. She began blow drying and combing the knots out of my hair as quickly as possible. By the time the rough brushing through my hair started to hurt, she was practically done, and my hair looked like a giant frizz ball. "Alice!" I screamed in horror. "Relax Bella!" She set the hair dryer aside, and snapped her straightener. "This flat iron does magic, you just sit there and try to stay calm." She smiled. Alice began sectioning off my hair straightening it as quickly as possible.

The second she straightened the last few pieces of my hair, she rushed to get her make up together to doll me up. "Hurry up Alice he'll be here any second, and he doesn't knock!!" I began to panic, the last thing I wanted was for him to walk into the room with me wearing noting but a towel. I really didn't want Edward to see how hard I had Alice try to make me look good for him tonight. "Okay!" Alice began doing my makeup. I tried to sit still so she wouldn't poke my eye out with the mascara. I was better off staying calm, and taking deep breaths, than having Alice take one of my eyes out with a mascara stick. That would've been bad.

When my make up was done, Alice pulled out the dress, and helped me squeeze into it. I was surprised that it fit so well. It wasn't too loose, or too tight. I was pretty impressed actually, considering Alice bought the black dress for me over a year ago. I still couldn't imagine how I never got the chance to wear it. The more I thought about it, the more I felt bad. Maybe I should trust Alice more after all. I mean, it wasn't like she was dressing me in rags or something. She actually does have that designer taste! She quickly helped me step into the shoes, letting me hold onto her for balance. "I hope I don't kill myself tonight wearing these." I laughed. "You'll be fine." She swatted my shoulder. "You look so hot!" She fixed my hair, and smiled at me happily. "You should trust me more Bella." Her tone saddened, she was right. "Thank you Alice. Your right, I'm going to trust you alot more from now on, I'm sorry for doubting your skills." I smiled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm the best we know." She laughed. "Oh Alice." I couldn't help myself I pulled the little Pixie in the tightest hug possible. "Here, take a better look." She giggled pulling away from me. Alice snatched my hand, and dragged me down the hall into her bedroom, where she had her three way mirror. The mirror I tried my best avoiding in the house. It showed your body from every angle, and every pose. It made me nervous to even think about 'checking myself out' using that mirror. However, tonight, I was very curious.

I sighed heavily and closed eyes before I took a good look in the mirror. As soon as I did that, I was angry with myself. I trust Alice, so I quickly opened my eyes and was shocked from what I saw. "I look..." I was lost for words. Who was this girl- no _woman_ I saw in the mirror? Where was person hiding all this time? Her hair hung in loose straight curls, which hung nicely against her chest. Her dress hugged her little body. Beautiful legs were complimented with black heels. Her face was glowing with happiness, and excitement. Her long earrings hung loosely around her hair, which showed her more flirtatious side, with matching bracelets on each hand. I couldn't help but smile widely at _my_ reflection.

"Alice.." I turned and smiled. "You look beautiful Bella." I turned and looked back at the mirror. "Thank you so much Alice. I don't know how you did this." I turned viewing my total transformation. "Skills silly." She giggled. I nodded in agreement, viewing every last detail in my outfit from head to toe.

"Now, here's the important part." She turned me around by my shoulders. "As amazing as you look, it wont matter if you'll act like a shy little girl tonight, Bella." I bit my lip. Alice as right. As good as I looked, it wouldn't matter if I acted like the old Bella. Yes, the old Bella. I've come to a major conclusion. Alice was right. Life was too short, and it was full of taking chances. And I considered this, taking a huge chance. I was going to be different. I wanted to be the girl who was daring, who was fun, and outgoing. The kind of girl who wasn't afraid of trying something new, or daring. Tonight, I was going to be that girl. "Your right Alice." I nodded looking at the woman in the mirror. "Tonight, little bad ass Edward has another thing coming for him." I starred into the eyes of the woman in the mirror, feeling the burning stare. "Tonight will be different."

There was a loud knock at the door. "He's here!" Alice squealed. She quickly shut her mouth realizing how loud she squealed. "Go, go!" She pulled me away from the mirror and shoved me out into the hall. "Have fun tonight!" She giggled passing me my little hand held purse, it was a beautiful sparkly silver, it matched my jewelry. "Thanks so much Alice." I said turning around trying to thank her. She just nodded giggling shoving me out the door. "Remember! Be fun!" She said, hiding behind the front door. She was obviously going to watch me through the window, or door, whichever she pleased. I nodded trying to remember everything Alice and I went over for tonight.

I took a deep breath, and opened the front door. There was no going back now. No more running back to Alice to cancel plans, or try to help me get out of it. It was now or never.

_It's going to be fine Bella! Show Edward your not intimidated by him! Show Edward that he isn't the only bad ass in this small town. That not everyone is scared of him and his little biker gang. That he has nothing on you. Edward wont be able to toy with your heart, or take you home like another one of his little girlfriends he's used or played. Show Edward that your not that easy, and you wont fall head over heels in love with him in the first five minutes of seeing him. That your not one of those girls. That your different, and something more. Your not just an everyday girl-not anymore. Not after the transformation Alice showed you. You already knew you were beautiful on the inside Bella! Alice just showed you, that your equally beautiful on the outside. Take advantage of that! Your special Bella Swan.._

_Tonight was going to be different._

**The Biker**

_Well Edward, it's too late to turn back now.. Just take her out for tonight. Show her a good, friendly time. It's just one date. Were not serious, she's not my girl. She's just a hot waitress at a nearby diner. Bella's just a friend. Is she even my friend? What the hell are you doin' Edward? You don't belong here! Turn around!_

I decided to listen to myself for once. What the hell was I doin' here anyway? Why was I really here, for what? I knew why I was here, and I knew this poor girl didn't deserve my ways. I went to turn around and go home, but I heard the front door open and I quickly snapped around.

_Woah.._

"Bella." I don't know how I managed to say her name, I couldn't even breath. _Damn_. Diner girl was lookin' good. She was probably the most hottest girl I have ever taken out. Ever. Yeah, I was dead serious. "You look beautiful." She stepped out, closing the door softly behind her. "Thanks." Bella smiled, and stood beside me on the front porch. I honestly didn't know what to say.

_What did you just say Edward? "You look beautiful?" Way to make yourself look so softie. Wake up!!_

"Yeah." I snapped quickly, itching the back of my neck nervously. "What's with the black dress and heels?" I nodded towards her outfit. "What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at me with a hint of anger. "If I knew you'd dress like _that_ I would've bothered tryin' too I guess." I lied. YEAH RIGHT would I have tried for a girl. If anything a girl should try to look good for me. I shrugged trying to not make it a big of a deal as it really wasn't, to me at least. I didn't tell her to try, or make her. It was her fault. She was gonna have to live with her dress conditions. I didn't tell her we were going to some fancy resturant. In fact, I didn't even know where the hell we were goin'. "Oh." She said. "Yea- sorry." I clacked my tongue.

Awkward..

"So what are we doing tonight?" Bella asked, walking ahead of me towards the bike. _Holy Shit_! What a view! Bella had an ass and everything. She turned around and looked back at me, and I had to snap out of it. "Are you coming or what?" She snapped. "Yeah, I'm comin'." Maybe her outfit was a good thing?

I jogged over to her. "So where do you wanna go tonight babe?" I wrapped my arm around her waist. It fit so nicely into my arm. She was a tiny girl compared to me. As quickly as I put my arm there, she was just as quick to squirm out of my grip. "Well, you asked me out Edward, I would imagine you would have had something planned, no?" Bella stopped at the foot of my bike. "Snappy aren't we?" I smirked, it was hot. "And I'm not your babe, Edward."She said. Her voice was so sexy.

I was pleased that she already knew where the helmets were when she pulled out one for herself and slipped it over her head. "What?" She asked. "It's not my first time on this beast." She laughed. I smiled at her, as she passed me my helmet. "Nothing, just impressed." I slid my helmet on, and sat on my bike. "Why are you impressed?" Bella asked sliding close behind me. I could only imagine how far her dress rolled up. I wish I would have been able to turn around and take just a peak over my shoulder.. but I couldn't, her tiny body pressed so close to mine, it made it nearly impossible. "Cause I figured you didn't want to mess up your hair.. or get on my bike with a dress on." I shrugged starting up my bike. Bella laughed, and wrapped her arms around me holding me close. "Yeah well, if I knew the dress code was casual, then I would be in jeans and a t-shirt right now." She nudged me. "But yeah-so where are we going?" She tried to speak over the hovering sound of the bike. "You'll see!" I pulled away from her house, I planned on taking her for a hell of a ride. She wont be so sassy once I'm through with her.

I took her for a ride all right. I made sure I took the _long_ way. Through all the turns, and bends. Hell, I was even about to pop a wheelie, but a little voice in the back of my head told me to chill out. I didn't want to scare her, just show her whose boss. She thought just because she got dolled up for one night that she was gonna show me whose boss. Yeah right. She had another thing coming.

"Did you _have_ to drive like that Edward?" Bella stumbled off my bike as soon as I parked it outside the local bike bar. "I don't know what your talkin' bout babe." I smirked and hopped off my bike. My sexy date passed me her helmet, and I put it in my bikes trunk along with my helmet. "You know what I'm talking about and don't look at me like that. Your lucky you didnt crash, or lucky that someone didn't get hurt." She snapped at me. Who did she think she was? "Listen lady- don't tell me how to drive, I had it under control, and besides" I put my arm around her tiny waist and dragged her close to me. "I managed to get you here safe and sound, right?" I smiled, the smile I knew the ladies loved. That crooked, cocky smile. It got any girl to drop their panties for me.

"Whatever, where are we anyway?" She shoved me aside to take a better look at the place. It was pretty packed, and busy, but then again, it always was. I was kinda happy she didn't complain about me parking so far. It's her fault she wore those shoes. I mean she walks around in them all week at work, why on earth would she bother wearing them for _me_? You know? That was her fault, not mine. I didn't specifically ask her to wear the sexiest shoes alive. So like I said, not my damn problem. And besides, I didn't want anyone scratching my bike. I figured she could walk, she's been doing that alot lately. What could it hurt?

"The bar." I said. "The _bar_?" Bella spat out the words. It's like she was offended or something. "What?" I turned and looked at her. "Are you too goodie-two-shoes to come to the bar?" I asked walking, I'd figure she'd follow. She probably would have been to scared to stand their alone, and stubborn. I heard her heels clack behind me. "No!" She hissed. "Then, your nose is probably too high up there to socialize with the local commoners?" I tried hard not to laugh at her. She was probably very much intimidated. She should be. "No Edward. I never really been to bar before.." She managed to catch up with my pace and walk beside me, she couldn't walk farther. I mean did I have a disease or something? She must've been ten feet out beside me. "At least not like this one.." I could feel the worry in her voice. "Your gonna be fine don't worry about it."

I opened the doors for her, and followed close behind her. Bella couldnt have walked in more slowly, or cautiously. She acted like she was going into the inferno for all I knew. This chick needed to _relax._ She was with Edward. Everyone knew who I was. She should consider herself lucky to be on a date with me. No matter how sweet she was, or how cute her personality was, or how good she looked. She was lucky she was with me, even if she was the best looking girl in the bar tonight, from what I first noticed walking in. The rest of the girls looked okay, or kinda plain. But I had Bella, and she was a perfect ten. I had a feeling local douschbags would try and take her from me.

_Oh shit._

I now noticed this was a bad idea. As Bella squeezed her cute frame through the crowd making her way to the bar, I already noticed guys looking at her, and checking her out. I followed her close behind, eyeing every one of those men who looked at her. Why did she have to dress the way she did? Maybe if she would've dressed casual this date wouldn't have been so extreme. No one would bother looking at her here dressed casually. But _no_ my beautiful Bella had to dress all _sexy_ for me.

_You were so stupid Edward! You should've told her the dress code! This wouldn't have been a problem if you could've opened your fucking mouth!- Or take her to some fancy resturant, at least that's what she was dressed for! What the fuck were you thinking Edward!_

We finally made it to the bar. I let Bella stand along the bar, allowing me to stand closely behind her. Her body was pretty much pressed up against mine, the bar was pretty crowded. I could barely hear what Bella was saying to me as she turned around to speak to me. The music was too damn loud.

"What are we drinking?" She asked. "What!" I yelled, I couldn't hear. Bella sighed smiling as she almost pressed her lips against my ears. "I don't know what to get Edward! I don't really drink!" She laughed. I nodded my head smiling, _how cute_. "Alright alright. I got you." I signaled for the bartender to take our orders. I ordered us a shot. Bella's eyes widened when she saw the bartender, Stacy, slide out our shots. Bella knew their was no room for argument so she simply took the shot, sniffing it before making a sour face as it went down her throat. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the taste after two or three." I winked taking my shot. I slammed the little shot glass down. "Yeah right." She rolled her eyes. "We'll see." I smirked.

Bella began swaying her hips to the song that just came on. I guess she liked it. "Do you wanna dance?" I said loudly over the music. She looked at me like a deer in headlights, shaking her head frantically. "No! I-I don't dance." She chuckled nervously. "Oh come on, don't be such a little girl." I grabbed her hand not wanting to tolerate her excuses anymore. A girl dressed like _that_ should be able to dance, I mean seriously. Come on, don't be a tease if your not the total package.. right?

I dragged little miss daisy out to the dance floor, squeezing through the sea of people. As soon as I found a clear spot on the dance floor I turned around to face my sexy date. She smiled nervously, I guess she was being serious earlier about not being able to dance. Oh well, tough shit.

I turned her around, and roughly pushed her body against mine. She felt amazing. This girl had the right curves in _all_ the right places. I mean, were talking about diner girl here..shes hot! I placed my hands at her hips and slowly began to sway her body against mine. A few paces into it, I could tell she was getting the hang of it, because I was trying to keep up with her.

This girl was unbelieveable.

"Shots?!" A waiter came by, and Bella nodded and took two off the tray for us. Damn, I guess she broke her own word. Assuming one was for me, I tried to get one from her, instead, she shot them down herself. She didn't even squint anymore. "Geez, thanks for getting me one." I said dancing against her. "No problem!" She snapped.

As the beat got deeper she strokes against me became more aggressive. I kinda liked it. I could tell the shots were kicking in when she guided my hands up and down her thighs. The most sexiest thighs I have ever groped. She even had to tug at her dress because it was rolling up. I could tell from the corner of my eyes that a few people were looking at her and me, but I didn't care. She was mine for the night, she was pretty lucky. And as for the girls that were glaring with jealously, they'll have to wait their turn in line to get a little peice of me.

All I knew is, those girls would have to be patient. The song wasn't over, and I wasn't finished dancing with Bella.


End file.
